


Set Up

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blood and Injury, Dominance, Dominant Masochism, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fight Sex, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sassypants, Secret Relationship, She tried, Thalmor, a for effort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liya takes a shot at pranks.<br/>Imani gets blamed.<br/>Everyone get's much more than they bargained for...and everyone wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've been pretty bitter over something lately. I had started this off to be a silly story.  
> Well...now it's a silly story with sex.  
> Liya belongs to my bestie @softlytea :D  
> *sighs* enjoy :)

He had sworn that it wasn't the Breton. Rulindil had attested that perhaps after the first night of meetings, ended with happier undertones and far too much brandy, that _maybe_ it was a misunderstanding. After all, Ondolemar had gotten rather buzzed, it wasn't completely out of the question that _maybe_ the commander had accidentally undressed in the incorrect room…

At that moment the door opened slowly and quietly and the mer turned his attentions from the under garments on his floor and frowned. 

Or it could be the work of one little irritant. His little irritant. 

Imani looked at him in confusion for the deliberate glare that Rulindil held as he looked her over a bit too intently. 

"…yes?"

He gave a sharp point to the offending pair of not his underwear and pursed his lips. Exhausted but perplexed the girl walked over to get a better look at what had him so upset. 

"Let me guess. I did this?" 

"Don't play coy, Breton." 

"I swear I didn't do this."

His arms folded and he looked down at her sarcastically. 

"You've been _busy_ as of late. Why should I believe you?"

Imani's lips pursed and the frown that crossed her face was irritated at best. 

"You're right, I have been busy, but I'm not going to just…take someone's undergarments and fling them haphazardly on the floor for anyone to find." her brow rose and his glare weakened.  
"In case you've not noticed, _elf_ , I'm a bit more creative than that."

In one fluid movement the Altmer had the Breton tossed on his bed and was hovering above her with a sneer. 

"Oh dear…I said the e word didn't I?" she bit, clearly growing more and more agitated by the second. 

"Indeed you did, _human_." he spat.

"I expect that you are going to do something about this, _Altmer_?" oh she was laying it on thick.

And soon enough the two had ripped the clothes off the other, nails clawing and drawing blood as they _fought_ for dominance, and as the Breton managed to get a hard blow in to his stomach and climb onto him is when the door opened. 

Imani positioned and slammed herself down, taking him all, and practically snarled when Rulindil, some sense returning, went to sit up. She grabbed his wrists, acknowledging his worried look with narrow eyes and a menacing smile. 

"Eyes here, _**elf**_." 

But his eyes weren't on her. They were trained on the face of the Justiciar Commander of Markarth that was currently standing in the doorway looking whiter than a ghost as he watched, unable to tear his eyes away, the Breton ride the third emissary. Liya, who had crept up behind Ondolemar with a grin matched the pale tone of her Sassypants, before both of their faces lit in a harsh blush at the near same second. 

"O-Ondol-" Rulindil tried. 

"I-I…" Ondolemar's hand slammed over his eyes. Liya had managed to plaster herself against the wall outside the bedroom and was now looking blankly down the hall as she tried to process what she'd just witnessed. 

Imani froze at Sassy p's stutter, and had it been any other day, any other time, the Breton would have bolted off Rulindil the moment she heard the door start to open. But today had been _trying_ and her getting pinned for a prank that she had no part in took the sweet roll. Her nails dug into Rulindil's wrists and slowly the Breton turned her head with a unnervingly _satisfied_ smile as she addressed the visitor.

"Hello, Dollie." 

"I-I…h-have you.."

"Looking for something?"

Rulindil looked between the near wailing mer at his doorway, flushed miserably, and who had tried to navigate his way into the room a bit more with his free hand to guide him, and the entertained Breton sitting on him. Her muscles twitched around him and he bit back a groan. 

"E-emissary have you…uh.."

Imani snickered and to Ondolemar's horror and Rulindil's fascinated pleasure began to move against the mer beneath her. 

"I'm going to make you come while he's in here." she purred. Ondolemar barked out a troubled sound and outside the room, Liya slammed her hands over her mouth, to both hide her shock and muffle her shocked laugh. Rulindil, try as he may, was too aroused to give the Breton any sort of fight. The black eyes mer groaned lowly, the Commander had started to spin in circles as he debated on getting the pair of undergarments on the floor he'd managed to see for the half second upon entering the room. 

And running back down the hall to find Liya immediately. 

Imani threw a arch in her back and groaned, pulling his hands up to rest on her hips, and from her mouth came the name none of them had expected. 

"Liya!" 

The girl stiffened against the wall and her mouth dropped open as Imani laughed. 

"Nice try!"

Below her the mer groaned, shoved her hips down, and found his release. Ondolemar threw his hand from his face and flung himself at the smalls, falling over and scrambling back to his feet as the Breton cried out in welcomed pleasure, and focused narrow green eyes on the fleeing human in front of him. 

Liya couldn't help but smile as she ran back to Ondolemar's room. So she had some pointers to learn in the arts of pranking, luckily she had a great teacher, and as the Commander slammed the door shut behind them and glared at her she stammered a nervous laugh.  
But for now it seemed she was about to be taught a different sort of lesson. A lesson in proper dealings with superior undergarments and what **not** to do with them.


End file.
